


Perverted, Part 1: M.M

by ilovehimbos



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2018)
Genre: A bit of fear play??, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manhandling, May have done a bit much with the tags but it’s 6am and storming, Michael may be a little ooc, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, mask kink, silent body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehimbos/pseuds/ilovehimbos
Summary: where you consent to michael taking things a little further with your… relationship in the bedroom.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Perverted, Part 1: M.M

**Author's Note:**

> i want you to stab me with your knife

Staring into the eye holes of the pale mask, dirtied with age was a lot harder to do than you expected on most occasions. Although, it seemed much easier for you to stare into them at this more… intimate moment. There was a sort of feeling of drain as you stared into the darkness where his eyes should’ve been, but something within that hidden gaze just made you feel uncomfortably hot as you breathed a little heavier. 

He was wearing the mask, obviously.

A suggestion from you which he didn’t question at all thankfully, probably because he felt more comfortable in it, didn’t really care about it in the first place, or because he remained silent even when you’ve had multiple conversations with him that may or may not have been one-sided. For some reason, you were leading yourself to believe that he did care for your opinion, no matter how bizarre it may have been at times.

The silence was overbearing, yes, but you were patient. You could tell that he was thinking about what to do based on how he was unmoving and somewhat relaxed. The usual guard hat he kept up was left to the abyss for now as he stared down at you, head tilting to the side as the simple gesture made you nervous. You looked to the side, wondering if he were only doing this to humiliate you. Even if there was nobody around.

Thankfully, he suddenly stopped thinking about whatever he was thinking about and wrapped his big hand around your wrist, tugging it harshly as he pulled you towards his chest and watched your quivering form as fear settled into your expression. 

A lot of thoughts were running through your mind, some questioning whether or not he finally got bored of you and decided to seize this moment in order to strangle you until the light in your eyes went out, or if he would chicken out. Even though the latter was a lot less likely, you still believe it to be a possibility.

Your eyes raised up as you tilted your head upward, your fearful gaze staring into the abyss of his mask once more as the fear in your eyes and expression became much more apparent to him. He tightened his hold on your wrist, causing you to wince as he decided to pull you in one direction before letting go of it, only to shove you down onto your knees as he grabbed a hold of your chin and held it in his palm, forcing you to look up at him as he stared down at your form.

It was scarily clear about what he wanted, especially after he pulled down his coveralls to his waist moments before he decided to finally take action and stop the stare off between you two. Things were starting to come into your favor, for now.

He used his free hand to reach down his torso, teasing you as he lifted the white shirt underneath to reveal just a peek of his v-line. He grabbed hold of whatever currently occupied the tent in his coveralls, and pulled it out impatiently as he smacked his against your cheek. Of course, he wanted himself to be treated like a king before he gets to devour his meal like the untamed beast he was. Something that you didn’t pay much of any mind to since you wanted this.

You opened your mouth as he slowly guided the tip of his cock to your lips, precum sliding against your cheek as he did so. His breathing began to get a bit heavier, causing the pride within you to swell at the fact that you were making him feel some kind of twisted way. Even though you shouldn’t have felt entitled to be prideful over a killer’s apparent fascination with you. You moved your head to the side as you caught his tip in between your lips, moving back a bit to give it a peck before moving your head forward to capture it into your mouth.

He was already big at the tip, but what truly inspired you to go further was the package that would be enveloped in your walls after he was satisfied with this little oral session. He moved his other hand from your chin to the back of your head as he urged you to move further, just so he could at least feel a bit of his length on your tongue. He was easing you into this before he decided to do things the way you wanted to, even if he out of people was the least likely to take into consideration how comfortable his partner may be with this.

You pushed yourself forward, as much as you could, onto his thick cock. Only stopping once you reached the point that was barely to the middle. It felt like if you went any further, your jaw would snap open because of how big he truly was. You most definitely took that in consideration as you used your hand to gently rub what you couldn’t, moving your head back as you could guide your head onto the saliva covered part of his cock and down onto what you couldn’t take into your mouth.

He pushed you forward once he was satisfied with the slickness, causing you to gag as he “mistakenly” pushed you further down than where you should’ve been, the head of his cock brushing against your uvula and almost hitting the back of your throat. In spite of that, you had squeezed your hand around his member. Causing him to stiffen and let out a quiet groan that you had almost missed, if it weren’t for the fact that the silence was much easier to cut through because of how late it was.

He didn’t seem to mind the fact that you heard him, too busy with the sight below him as he felt your tongue drag against the length that it could cover as you pulled your head back, and pushed it forward. You continued to use your hand to jerk what you couldn’t take into your mouth, only to have it promptly removed as his free hand finally decided to be of use.

He pulled your hand away, putting his onto the back of your head with his other one as he pushed further with need. Even if you couldn’t see it, you could feel the strain within him as he struggled to not push you too far. He wouldn’t want to break his favorite play thing, not when it has been so good to him. He pulled his hips back before weakly thrusting them forward, causing his cock to slip out for a moment before pushing into your mouth again without much force to it yet.

He continued with these weak thrusts, listening to your muffled gags and noises as you struggled to take him into your mouth without protest. Your jaw was starting to hurt, but the butterflies in your stomach were a lot more uncomfortable and distracting than you would ever expect. The sensation caused you to squirm a bit as he started to thrust a bit harder, cock diving past your uvula and down your throat as he made a much harsher thrust into your mouth with a grunt of approval. The tightness that immediately consumed his length was a bit painful, but feeling it stretch to accommodate his length as he stopped thrusting for a moment was more satisfying than what he’d like to admit.

He stayed still as you squirmed where you kneeled, throat much too full as you tried your best to breathe through your nose. You felt like you were going to throw up, but something within you had prevented that seeing that you were much too terrified to even think about vomiting on his cock. He’d probably kill you on the spot, or leave for the next four months in order to forget.

You had been squinting as the pain started to simmer down just a bit, becoming used to the fullness inside of your throat as it squeezed around him. You patted his thigh, silently telling him that you were ready for more as he pulled his hips back to slide his cock out until only the tip was between your lips, a certain hunger taking hold as he violently thrusted his hips forward as his cock dwelled further down your throat.

Your sound of disapproval was muffled as you felt tears starting to brim in your eyes, seeing that you were unprepared for the intrusion that was much more rough than you thought. Before you could even begin to pull back and protest, he tightened his hold on the back of your head and bobbed it up and down his length with a satisfied hum. 

You could do nothing but close your eyes as a tear rolled down your cheek, causing him to heave as his chest rose with some sort of twisted pride that he had gotten it out of you. Without much of any warning, he pulled out and moved his hands away as he stared down at you, cock painfully hard as he enveloped it in his grasp and watched as you tried your best to breathe as much air as you could back into your system.

He used his other hand to caress your face, sliding over your jaw before diving further to your neck as he held it within his grasp. He squeezed for a moment as he watched fear surge into your eyes once more, adrenaline kicking in as you truly became afraid of what he might do. This caused him to squeeze harder, the pale moonlight spilling through the curtains of your bedroom window and painting his mask in a glow that excited you more than you could ever put into words.

You were suddenly pulled up to stand on your feet before you were harshly pushed down onto your back, finding yourself laying down on the mattress below you as he moved to straddle your hips, his other hand finally joining in on the whole thing as he silently strangled you. You sobbed, sounds unable to make it past the tight hold on your throat as you gasped weakly and slapped your hand on his arm to get him to stop.

He didn’t.

That caused your eyes to widen more than they already have as he watched you flail against his hold. He was enjoying the fearful look on your face, and the eyes of realization that he just might end you right here and right now. He wouldn’t give you such a humiliating conclusion to your life however, loosening his grasp on your throat as he moved a hand to tug down your pajama pants. He had moved to sit on the side of you, releasing your throat in his other hand as he begrudgingly pulled your pants down before snatching them off and throwing them into the corner of the room.

You could do nothing but breathe as much as you could as you stared up at the ceiling, feeling a wave of tiredness rush over you as the short amount of adrenaline you had ran dry. You closed your eyes just as he tore your panties off of you, feeling yourself drift into a slumber as he held your open and scooted himself between them. He stared down at your tired, yet peaceful expression before he used his hand to guide his member to your dripping entrance. He was entranced in your sleeping face as he paused, taking a moment to save that memory into that jittery mind of his.

He thrusted into you after a moment of waiting, causing you to jolt away with a howl of pain as your hot walls tightened around the intruder. You hissed out in pain as you stared up at him, tiredness all but there as he started to reel himself back and push himself back into you slowly. He stared down at you as he moved his hand away from where the two of you met, leaning down to your form as his chest pressed against yours. You could smell him and hear his breathing a lot more clearly now as he took you with a satisfied huff.

He started to slam into you with amazing vigor, causing you to jolt against him as you wrapped your legs around his torso. He pulled his arms beneath you as he held you tightly, as if one wrong move would cause him to pull away as he placed his head next to yours, the cheek of the mask pressed against your cheek as you cried out in pleasure as he hit the right spot inside of your moist cavern.

It felt like he was going at it for hours, but as soon as the sudden knot started building within you, you realized it may have not been as late of an orgasm as you had hoped for your own pride. You held him tightly as you cried out a bit louder this time, walls spasming and tightening around his cock as he inhaled sharply and bottomed out, balls tightening as he released his cum into you and silently shook in your hold. He rocked into you as slowly as he could muster, trying to ease you out of your orgasm as you loosened your hold around his torso and breathed softly as you laid under him. Completely spent as he allowed himself you lay against you.

It was nice that it was finally over, but as he suddenly rocked into you again, you realized that there was much more in store for you on that fated night.

**Author's Note:**

> is it too much to ask for you to end my life


End file.
